Divergent
by Bexus Drake
Summary: Egna karaktärer, i princip så är resten Veronica Roths påhitt.
1. Chapter 1

Det här är en fanfiction där jag har fått inspiration från Divergent, skriven av Veronica Roth. Alla platser/falangnamn osv. tillhör henne och inte mig. Det är i princip endast karaktärerna som tillhör mig. Mig och en kamrat till mig.

* * *

Det är valceremoni idag och jag vet inte vad jag skall välja. Jag är en lärd. En av De lärda, men skall jag byta falang eller stanna kvar? För jag vet inte. Gång på gång sedan jag fick reda på det har det spelats upp i mitt huvud. _Du är Divergent. Du får absolut inte - utan några undantag - berätta det för någon. Aldrig. Att vara Divergent är farligt. Ni hotar systemet. _Jag är alltså Divergent, men vet jag vad det är för något? Nej, det vet jag inte och det frustrerar mig något så otroligt. Jag hatar att inte veta. Det ligger i min natur att veta. Jag skulle kunna byta till De ärliga eller De tappra. Absolut inte De fridfulla eller De osjälviska. Eller så stannar jag kvar hos De lärda. Jag har ingen aning. Och att jag inte får berätta för någon som helst om att jag är Divergent och vad jag velar mellan, gör det bara ännu värre för i sådana här vill jag ha människors hjälp. Jag klarar inte av den beslutsångesten jag får när jag ensam måste ta beslut. Men jag måste och det irriterar mig som in i. Jag tar ett djupt andetag när jag går in i den stora salen. Publiken ser så mycket större ut än vad jag hoppats på. Jag sväljer och ställer mig i den yttersta cirkeln. Jag kollar på alla noviser. Deras liv står på spel just nu. Mitt med. Och det är inget litet spel. De valen vi gör nu måste vi ha resten av våra liv. Om vi inte blir falanglösa såklart. För då har vi gjort våra val, vi har misslyckats och vi kan inte spola tillbaka tiden. Jag tycker att det är dumt, att man måste lämna sin falang som man valt om man misslyckas. Varför får man inte stanna för resten av livet? Jag vet inte, ingen vet. Förutom ledarna för falangerna.

När jag hör mitt namn ropas upp, går jag på skakiga ben mot den innersta cirkeln där de fem urnorna står utplacerade. Jag kollar mot vattnet som representerar De lärda, mot glaset som representerar De ärliga och de glödande kolbitarna som representerar De tappra. Jag sväljer, tar emot kniven och skär ett litet snitt i handen. Jag kupar handen, sluter ögonen, andas in, andas ut.

Ett fräsande ljud får mig att öppna ögonen igen, stirra med stora ögon på min hand. Blodet droppade ned i De tappras urna. Jag sväljer och går på ostadiga ben mot De tappras noviser. Jag möts av sju stycken; fem infödda och två falangbytare. På deras kläder ser jag att en kommer från min falang - De lärda - och en kommer från De ärliga. Det ser jag för att pojken från min förra falang har en blå kavaj och flickan från De ärliga har vit t-shirt och svarta byxor. När jag ser närmare på pojken så höjer jag på ögonbrynen. Tyler Roberts. Min bästa vän. Tyler flinar och jag besvarar hans flin.

"Inte visste jag att du skulle byta falang, McClintock", säger han och dunkar mig i ryggen. Jag skrattar till och nickar mot honom.

"Inte visste jag att du också skulle byta falang, eller i alla fall inte till De tappra. Jag trodde att du skulle byta till De ärliga eller stanna kvar", säger jag och kliar mig i nacken.

"Trodde detsamma om dig, men jag hade antagligen fel." Han slår sig för munnen och spärrar upp ögonen. "Sade jag nyss att jag hade fel? Ojojoj, det kan inte vara sant." Han skrattar. Det är det jag gillar med honom, att han inte försöker göra sig till inför mig. Han är sig själv. Vi passar med varandra. Det har folk alltid sagt. Jag lägger huvudet på sned och byter samtalsämne.

"Jag undrar hur många torrisar och fridfulla som kommer byta till De tappra, jag satsar på inga. De är inte gjorda för den här falangen", säger jag. Jag vet att jag låter väldigt nedlåtande, men sådan har jag alltid varit. Men ingen stör sig på det, förutom möjligtvis folk från De fridfulla och från De osjälviska, torrisfalangen. Jag stannar upp när jag ser en flicka med rött hår i gråa kläder komma mot oss. Åh nej, inte en torris, tänker jag och suckar. "Jag hade antagligen fel jag också." Men det är någonting som får mig att undra. Flickan ser inte ut som en från De osjälviska, hon har rött hår, de andra flesta inom den falangen har blont eller brunt hår. Och hon passar inte i de gråa kläderna. Hon är minsann underlig. Jag drar på munnen och förflyttar blicken ned till mina naglar och pillar bort lite smuts som fastnat under. Jag biter mig själv i underläppen när jag råkar stöta till nageln mot skinnet under nageln som jag rensar för att inte skrika till. Jag hatar att snudda vid den huden, det är minst sagt obehagligt. Jag ser mig omkring. De tappra börjar gå mot utgången. Är det nu som vi skall springa till tåget och hoppa på i farten? Åh, jag vågar inte. Och sedan är det säkert någonting med höjder. Jag som avskyr höjder.

Jag springer. Jag springer så snabbt så att benen knappt orkar. Jag är andfådd - min kondition är inte den bästa. Jag hoppar på tåget och landar på mage. Jag reser mig upp, någonting svider. Jag vänder upp handflatorna och finner dem uppskrapade. Jag stönar till och sätter mig intill en vägg. Jag kan inte göra någonting åt händerna nu, så istället får jag ägna mig åt falangen. Min nya familj, åtminstone till jag blir falanglös. _Om_ jag blir falanglös, vilket jag skall göra allt för, för att inte bli. Jag ser ut genom dörren. Folk försöker förgäves hoppa på, men kommer tillslut upp. Men där finns det en. En enda person som faller ned till marken när hon försöker ta sig upp och hon försvinner. Jag flämtar till när jag inser vem det är.


	2. Chapter 2

Förlåt om den här delen kommer så nära inpå den första delen, men jag hade de båda färdigskrivna, så jag tänkte att jag kör på den andra nu också. Enjoy!

* * *

Louise Elwes, en flicka från De lärda. Min ena vän. Den taniga lilla flickan ramlade ned från tåget och nu är hon falanglös. Stackars flicka. Jag suckar, drar på munnen. Bredvid mig sitter Tyler och hans ansikte har tagit en blek, besvärad ansiktsform. Jag förstår honom. Louise var en av oss, hon bytte till De tappra och blev falanglös. Jag ser ner på mina händer. De är bleka, liksom resten av mig. Mitt bruna hår fladdrar till i den kraftiga vinden, gör det rufsigare än vanligt. Mitt lärda jag skulle hata det, men mitt tappra jag gillar det.

Trettio minuter senare skakar jag i både händer och ben. Jag har nyss hoppat från ett tåg i farten, ned på ett hustak. Jag sväljer och ryser till. En instruktör presenterar sig som Noah och sedan säger han någonting som får mig att spärra upp ögonen riktigt ordentligt.

"För att komma ner till högkvarteret, så måste ni hoppa. Genom det bevisar ni ert mod och tapperhet. Mina ögonnerver rycker, jag hackar tänder. Jag sväljer.

"Du menar alltså att vi skall hoppa?" frågar jag med rädsla i rösten, jag hoppas att ingen märker det. Men det gör någon. Och det är inte Tyler eller instruktören. Det är torrisen.

"Men vad tror du, fegis?" frågar hon hånfullt och går till kanten av hustaket, ser ner och därefter hoppar hon. Jag tar ett djupt andetag, biter ihop och går på ostadiga ben mot kanten. Jag ser ner, sväljer. Om en torris kallar mig för fegis och därefter hoppar själv, kan jag också hoppa. Jag kan hoppa. Jag sluter ögonen, tar ett sista djupt andetag, vänder mig om och lutar mig sedan bakåt, över kanten. Jag släpper med fötterna från kanten och faller ned. Jag skriker. Jag faller en meter, två meter och mycket mer ända tills jag landar på någonting. Men det är inte det kalla betonggolvet som resten av rummet har, utan det är ett fastspänt nät som jag hamnat på. Jag reser mig upp, klättrar ut från nätet och ställer mig på det kalla betonggolvet. Mina ben är som gelé och de vill vika sig, falla ihop i en hög på golvet. Men det vill inte jag. Jag flämtar till och blir högröd i ansiktet när torrisen hånflinar åt mig. Jag är nära på att slå till henne när en av instruktörerna frågar efter våra namn. Torrisen svarar med sitt biologiska namn, Bethanie, medan jag tvekar. Jag är ingen lärd längre, jag är en tapper och därför borde jag byta identitet. Jag är inte Cole längre.

"Fear", svarar jag instruktören likgiltigt. Jag hör hur Bethanie skrattar åt mig och jag fräser argt till. "Vad är det som är så kul med mitt namn, huh? Det är mycket bättre än ditt. Bethanie, hmpf, vilket tråkigt namn."

"Fear är då inte ditt riktiga namn. Fear är urlöjligt. Vad är det som du är rädd för, om jag får fråga?" säger Bethanie med ett hånflin på läpparna. Jag himlar med ögonen och undviker hennes fråga. Jag vill inte att någon, absolut ingen, skall få reda på det jag fruktar. För Fear betyder fruktan. Inte rädsla. Fruktan.

"Jag har aldrig varit med om en sådan respektlös torris", säger jag kyligt och drar Tyler ut från nätet. Han ställer sig bredvid mig och vi ser på Bethanie. "Jag tror att du valde fel falang, torris. Jag tror visst att du tillhör mer De ärliga eller så skulle du ha stannat kvar hos De osjälviska." Plötsligt känner jag någonting hårt träffa mitt ansikte och jag känner järnsmaken. Blod. Bethanie har gett mig en örfil och på köpet har hon slagit till min näsa. Jag sparkar henne på smalbenet i frustration, biter ihop och går närmare en av instruktörerna som presenterar sig som Jake. Han har svart hår och piercing i både läppen, näsan och i ögonbrynet. Jag drar på munnen medan jag granskar honom. Jag gäspar och mina fingrar pillar på min blåa tröja som snart kommer bytas till svart. Svart linne. Svarta byxor. Svart, svart, svart. Jag är Fear nu, en av De tappra. Jag skall inte bli falanglös. Jag skall förändras. Försöka dölja min divergens, vad det nu betyder. Jag skall ta reda på det.

"Jag skall ta er falangbytare till Gropen nu, en plats som ni inom snar framtid kommer älska", säger Jake och öppnar dörrarna som finns bakom honom. Jag hör någonstans bakom mig att en flicka med ljus röst säger någonting i stil med "min älsklingsplats kommer vara min säng". Jag frustar till och följer sedan efter Jake.

Det vi möts av är så stort så att jag aldrig skulle kunna tänka mig hur stort det var. Jag tappar naturligtvis hakan. Jag älskar redan det här stället. Hela Gropen är en slags underjordisk grotta med klippväggar med uthuggna lokaler och gångar, korridorer. Inga räcken någonstans. Väldigt riskfullt, med andra ord. Jake går mot en mörkbelagd plats i Gropen. Jag kan urskilja ett räcke och ett dånande, som från en flod och när jag kommer närmare ser jag att jag har haft rätt. Vatten väller fram där nere med ett dån så att man inte kan höra van någon annan säger. Jag sväljer. Ännu en höjd att vara rädd för. Men jag kan inte låta bli att tänka hur det skulle vara att se Bethanie ligga där nere, död. Jag viftar bort tanken och backar. Bort från den så kallade Avgrunden. Den kan vara min död, jag vet inte. Ingen går säker här. Helt plötsligt undrar jag varför min hands blod valde just denna falangen. Jag kunde ju lika gärna tagit något mindre riskfullt. Som De fridfulla. Jag skrattar, tänkte jag nyss att jag kunde ha valt De fridfulla? Det kan inte stämma. Jag älskar risker. Jag är tapper. Åtminstone när det inte gäller höjder och få veta att man är Divergent. Jag kliar mig bakom örat och börjar sedan, med de andra noviserna, gå mot matsalen. Det är först då som jag märker att jag är vrålhungrig, jag åt knappt någonting till frukost och är då i behov av mat. Riktigt stort behov.


End file.
